


Rapido contre Looping

by curleebunny



Category: Ratz
Genre: Grease AU, M/M, Slurs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curleebunny/pseuds/curleebunny
Summary: Deux gangs de greasers s'affrontent lors d'une course effrénée, qui de Rapido ou Looping gagnera la course...?! (j'aime vraiment pas écrire les résumés mdr)
Relationships: Rapido/Razmo
Kudos: 3





	Rapido contre Looping

Pas un chat dans les rues de la petite ville portuaire, et pour cause, lorsqu’une bagarre entre gangs éclatait, mieux valait déguerpir au plus vite. Pas un chat donc, mais deux groupes de rats se faisaient face sur l’asphalte. Certes, “bagarre” était peut-être un grand mot ici, seules les insultes volaient, pas les poings, chaque côté préférait faire vrombir le moteur de leurs bécanes plutôt que sortir couteaux à cran d’arrêt ou battes de baseball. Les deux gangs étaient plutôt connus dans le quartier, la plus plus grande partie des habitants fourrait tous les lascars de ce genre dans le même panier, et donc les craignaient, mais ceux qui prenaient le temps de les observer un peu se rendaient compte qu’il ne s’agissait que de querelles de sales gosses en crise hormonale et identitaire, ils voulaient seulement avoir l’air _cool_. Après tout, les deux leaders et rivaux étaient des gamins pourris gâtés, rien qu’à voir les modèles pimpants de leurs motos et on pouvait se faire une idée. 

D’un côté, Rapido, petit dernier d’une famille nombreuse, et donc le chouchou, il avait l’habitude depuis l’enfance d’avoir tout ce qu’il voulait et dès qu’il le voulait. Le physique étant de son côté, il avait toutes les filles à ses pieds, aucune relation sérieuse cependant vu son caractère insupportable. Sa bécane, une Guzzi Cardellino. Ok, à première vue elle ne payait pas de mine, et les railleries fusaient toujours dans le gang adverse, mais Rapido s’en fichait bien, il était fier de ses racines italiennes, et puis elle était rouge, sa couleur préférée, couleur de la victoire. Ses parents ne pouvaient pas se permettre de lui offrir mieux, famille nombreuse oblige. Ils pouvaient bien tous se moquer, il savait bien que personne ne pourrait jamais égaler sa vitesse, le moteur ayant été boosté par son meilleur ami mécano. Il lui avait même ajouté une bande blanche sur le devant, et des flammes sur les côtés, c’était la bécane la plus cool du quartier, non, de tout l’Univers. D’ailleurs, le petit mécano n’était pas seulement son meilleur ami, mais aussi son bras droit dans le gang, et mécanicien attitré de la bande. 

Razmo était en fait le cerveau de la bande -pas qu’il soit très intelligent, mais son QI restait plus élevé que le reste du groupe-, il devait s’occuper de tout ce qui ennuyait Rapido -beaucoup de choses donc-, mais il laissait la place de leader à son frimeur d’ami, et puis comme il disait si bien lui même: “C’est moi qu’ai eu l’idée c’est moi l’chef.”. Et puis l’idée lui avait drôlement plu, pouvoir s’occuper de motos, faire la course et rouler comme des fous avec leur groupe d’amis? Que rêver de mieux? En plus ils avaient tous une veste en cuir assortie avec le logo “Ratz” dessus, il se sentait trop cool dedans! _Ratz_ , le nom de leur gang, dans l’idée ils devaient faire un groupe de rats, mais au final on pouvait aussi y trouver lapins, chauve-souris, écureuils… une vraie ménagerie. Razmo était aussi fier de sa moto, une petite Triumph TR6 Trophy bleue, il la bichonnait tellement qu’au sein du groupe on la surnommait “La p’tite copine de Raz”. 

De l’autre côté, Looping, fils à papa d’un directeur d’entreprise en plein essor. Au guidon d’une magnifique Harley Davidson K, habillé sur mesure, sa belle tignasse rousse en faisait également tomber plus d’une. Lui aussi changeait de copine chaque semaine, sa personnalité se rapprochait fortement de celle de Rapido, même si aucun d’eux ne voulait l’admettre. Ici, le cerveau de la bande se trouvait être sa petite soeur, une souris. C’était mal vu, les mariages inter-raciaux, mais quand on avait l’argent, tout passait. Le reste du gang, les _“Blenders”_ -l’entreprise familiale se trouvait à la première place sur le marché de l’électroménager-, était composé uniquement de jeunes issus de bonnes familles. Pas la meilleure des pubs pour ces dernières, mais c’était justement une sorte de rébellion de ces ados incompris et délaissés, c’était du moins leurs propres mots.

Les deux gangs rivaux se faisaient donc face, vociférant toujours plus d’insultes, sur la mère de l’un, le tricycle de la soeur de l’autre, l’orientation sexuelle d’un autre. Et cette dernière mit comme qui dirait le feu aux poudres. 

\- RÉPÈTE ÇA POUR VOIR?! J’SUIS PAS UN PD! 

Fou de rage, Rapido rabaissa la béquille d’un coup de botte, puis s’avança au centre les poings serrés. Looping l’imita, bras croisés, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Un duel de regard prit place, et la tension monta entre les deux groupes. Looping fut le premier à briser le silence:

\- Ah ouais? Pourquoi t’es toujours collé à ton p’tit copain alors?  
\- Ouais bah au moins je traîne pas avec ma p’tite soeur oh le loseeer il traîne avec sa p’tite soeeeur!

L’air était électrique, et même si Razmo savait que les deux idiots tenaient beaucoup trop à leurs gueules d’anges pour se battre, il préféra y mettre un terme. Il trotta de ses petites jambes jusqu’à se mettre entre eux deux, les repoussant l’un et l’autre.

\- Bon allez ça suffit maintenant! Vous arrêtez tous les deux on commence à en avoir marre nous! On la fait cette course ou pas?!

Montrant toujours les crocs, Rapido finit par se retourner pour retrouver sa moto quand il entendit un ricanement derrière lui.

\- Sauvé par son petit copain…  
\- P A R D O N ?

Le grand rat fit volte face, mais Razmo lui agrippa le bras pour le tirer en arrière.

\- Laisse tomber il en vaut pas la peine j’te dis.

Comme le rival retournait vers son gang, Rapido en fit de même, le pointant tout de même du doigt pour avoir le dernier mot:

\- Ouais c’est ça retourne chez ta mère!

De retour sur leurs engins respectifs, tous se rendirent sur le lieu de rendez-vous, dans une cacophonie de moteurs et de klaxons en tout genre. Mais c’est seuls que les leaders feraient la course, le circuit faisant une boucle, une partie resterait sur place pour acclamer le gagnant, et huer le loser, l’autre partie suivrait les concurrents pour s’assurer du bon déroulement de la course et qu’aucun coup bas ne serait porté. Bien sûr, ça c’était sur le papier, dans la réalité, tous les coups étaient permis, les autres membres pouvant aider leur leader à avoir un...petit avantage sur la course. Et si une voiture de police faisait une patrouille? Aucun risque, tant qu’ils ne faisaient pas de grabuge, la police regardait ailleurs, et puis, Looping pouvait toujours sortir quelques billets si besoin. 

Le départ se faisait en haut d’une côte, près du phare. Si proche de la falaise, on pouvait sentir le crachat de la mer sur son visage. Rapido en profita un instant, les yeux fermés et un sourire serein aux lèvres. Pas la peine d’angoisser, il savait qu’il allait gagner de toute façon. Il finit par baisser ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, sortit son peigne pour dompter les quelques mèches rebelles, laissant seulement une petite mèche tomber sur son front. _Rapido, t’es à tomber._ Et comme pour s’en assurer, il balaya son groupe des yeux. En effet, plusieurs paires d’yeux étaient posées sur lui, il acquiesça, satisfait. Certains avaient vite détourné le regard, dont Razmo, ce qui lui fit arquer un sourcil, mais il ne se posa pas plus de questions. 

Razmo sentit le rouge lui monter un peu aux joues, mais rien de bien grave, il avait le droit de regarder son pote, non? Et puis c’était surtout parce que cette course l’inquiétait. Oui, rien d’autre. Rien à voir avec le pantalon en cuir moulant qu’il portait en taille haute et qui semblait allonger encore davantage ses jambes... Il n’aurait pas su dire pourquoi, mais quelque chose clochait, peut-être dans l’air, ou bien dans le regard du gang rival. Sa queue de rat fouettait l’air nerveusement. Il préféra vérifier une dernière fois la moto de son ami, juste au cas où. Le grand rat le regarda faire en soupirant.

\- Razmo. Ça va faire cinq fois qu’tu vérifies le moteur, c’est bon! Tu m’lâches maintenant!  
\- Okay okaaay, faudra pas venir pleurer si ton moteur lâche et que tu perds!  
\- Je perds jamais.  
\- Hinhin c’est ça ouais, et notre dernière course alors? Mais siiii souviens toi le trophée c’était une meule de gouda--  
\- Mais ferme la!!!

Le petit rat ricana en s’éloignant comme un voleur. Rapido grogna puis prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, c’était pas le moment de perdre son sang froid. Les concurrents prirent place sur la ligne de départ, et un peu plus en arrière se trouvaient les quelques élus qui les suivraient pendant la course. Looping redressa ses lunettes de soleil le temps d’envoyer quelques piques à son rival avant de feindre d’ignorer ses répliques. 

L’angoisse toujours présente dans sa poitrine, Razmo baissa sa béquille et trotta jusqu’à son ami. 

\- Raz qu’est-ce que tu fous? Remonte sur ta bécane la course va commencer!  
\- Attends attends attends! Y’a quelque chose qui cloche et j’aime pas ça…  
\- Ce qui cloche c’est qu’t’es pas sur ta moto et que la course va commencer! Magne toi!  
\- Houlalaaaaaa mais d’accoooord je vooooois, on veut pas écouter les conseils de Razmo!  
\- Ouais ouais arrête de parler et monte sur ta bécane.  
\- Très bien Monsieur j’ai besoin de personne!

Un peu vexé, Razmo commença à s’éloigner avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le grand rat.

\- Eh Rapido!  
\- J’te préviens Razmo si dans deux secondes t’es pas--  
\- Tu te tais maintenant tu TE TAIS et tu m’écoutes! Razmo est là pour veiller sur toi alors tu peux rouler sans crainte okay? 

Rapido cligna des yeux, un peu surpris, puis lui offrit son plus grand sourire benêt. Les mots du petit rat étaient stupides et inutiles, comme si le grand Rapido pouvait avoir peur, ou avoir besoin de qui que ce soit… Pourtant il se sentait encore plus léger, cette fois aucun doute, il allait gagner cette course. Il fit ronronner le moteur de sa Guzzi, en fit profiter ses grandes oreilles et murmura:

\- Ça ça fait danser les rats ça…  
\- Mh? T’as dit quelque chose petit?  
\- Que t’allais pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère ouais!  
\- J’aimerais bien voir ça.

Un lapin des Ratz s’avança devant la piste pour annoncer le départ, les bras hauts dans le ciel et tenant un foulard. 

\- Soulève ton haut!!  
\- LA FERME RAPIDO.  
\- Hinhinhin…

Les bras fouettèrent l’air en s’abaissant, le foulard s’envola, emporté par le gré du vent. 

\- C’est parti…

Le murmure fut étouffé par le bruit des moteurs qui partirent en trombe. Les deux engins étaient côte à côte, suivis par les autres membres beuglant et klaxonnant comme des sauvages. La plupart fut rapidement trop devancée pour réellement participer à la course, et le reste tentait comme il pouvait de talonner les deux leaders, Razmo en tête. Il avait l’habitude de la course, et il voulait s’assurer coûte que coûte que rien n’arriverait à l’abruti qui lui servait d’ami. 

Rapido quant à lui ne se faisait pas le moindre souci au monde, profitant de la vitesse et du vent qui fouettait son visage. De temps à autre il lâchait un “wwWWAAAOUUUUHHhh”, accélérant dans les lignes droites, décélérant à peine dans les virages en penchant sa bécane presque à en racler ses vêtements sur le goudron, il adorait le goût du risque. Il en était sûrement de même pour Looping qui ne semblait pas vouloir lui lâcher la grappe. Parfois l’un se collait au point de bousculait l’autre, parfois l’inverse, c’était bien sûr dangereux, mais c’était les règles du jeu. Et bien qu’ils se dépassaient par alternance, aucun ne semblait vraiment prendre la tête. Quand soudain Looping se déporta complètement sur la droite, à l’opposé de Rapido. Ce dernier fut interloqué, mais n’eut pas le temps d’y apporter plus d’importance, ni d’éviter l’obstacle qui se rapprochait dangereusement de sa roue avant. Sa moto partit dans le décors et le rat fut projeté en avant, atterrissant par miracle dans des buissons fournis qui atténuèrent la chute. Sonné, il entendit seulement des rires suivis de moteurs qui démarrent, puis le bruit s’estompa peu à peu.

Razmo avait fini par croire qu’il s’était fait des idées, les membres des deux gangs se chamaillaient mais aucun ne l’avait jusqu’alors dépassé. Il avait tout de même perdu Rapido et Looping de vue depuis un moment, pas facile de devoir garder un oeil à la fois sur eux et les gamins de derrière. Mais ses craintes se ravivèrent lorsqu’il vit deux motards rouler en contre sens en klaxonnant, et encore davantage quand les autres membres des Blenders se mirent à les acclamer comme des vainqueurs. Quelque chose clochait vraiment. Appuyant sur l’accélérateur, Razmo fonça tout droit la boule au ventre. Son coeur s’arrêta en apercevant une moto au sol, une moto _rouge_. Il fit un dérapage contrôlé et bondit sur le goudron, puis chercha Rapido des yeux. Oh non. 

Rapido ouvrit péniblement les yeux et découvrit Razmo, la tête à l’envers. Il ricana.

\- Raz pourquoi t’as la tête en bas hinhinhin….  
\- C’est toi qu’a la tête en bas! Mais quel abruti c’est pas possible! 

Le petit rat le tira hors du buisson, il avait l’air vraiment inquiet, pas de quoi s’en faire, c’était juste un petit accident! Une fois assis sur la terre ferme pour remettre ses idées en place, il remarqua de grosses gouttes rouges tomber au sol. Il renifla et se passa la main sur le nez. Ah. Son gant blanc avait pris une teinte rouge. Les yeux de Razmo étaient aussi ronds que des goudas.

\- Mais c’est pas vrai mais c’est PAS VRAI!! Rapido!!! Tu saignes du pif!!! Tu saignes de partout!!!  
\- Bahh, c’est rieen… C’est qu’des égratignures! 

Disant cela, il se remit sur pattes et chancela un peu. Rien de grave. Oui, il était écorché de partout, tous ses membres lui faisaient mal, ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits et étaient donc _foutus_ , mais il n’avait rien de cassé. À part son nez peut-être. Razmo se tortillait et couinait autour de lui, prêt à le ratrapper s’il venait à tomber. Ça n’allait certainement pas arriver, pas tant qu’il n’aurait pas gagné la course. _La course_.

\- MA BÉCANE?! 

Sa voix partit dans les aigus, et il se précipita pour relever la carcasse rouge. La peinture était complètement écorchée, le phare avant était pété et un enjoliveur s’était fait la malle. Le moteur crachota lorsqu’il tenta de le faire marcher.

\- Oh non non non NON!! 

Il tenta à nouveau et, cri de victoire, elle démarra. Elle avait dû basculer et se racler sur la route, évitant ainsi de s’exploser contre une façade, _merci génie du fromage_. Il l’enfourcha illico, et fronça les sourcils en découvrant Razmo qui lui barrait la route.

\- Tu peux pas reprendre la course dans cet état!! Et j’dois vérifier ta moto aussi!  
\- Dégage le passage Raz j’ai des comptes à régler.  
\- Nan. Nan nan NAN. Je bougerai pas!!  
\- Raz… Il m’a traité de pd c’est mon honneur qui est en jeu! Bouge de là!!  
\- MAIS J’M’EN FOUS QUE TU PERDES J’M’EN FOUS j’M’EN FOUS!! 

Qu’est-ce qu’il en avait à faire qu’il perde une fichue course! Cet idiot ne comprenait vraiment rien! Il pouvait y laisser bien plus cette fois! Bien sûr c’était le risque à prendre, les Ratz avaient eux mêmes fait ce genre de coups bas auparavant, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être en colère. Il sursauta en voyant Rapido descendre de sa moto et approcher à grands pas. Le rat plaqua ses mains sur ses petites épaules.

\- Raz. Je vais gagner cette course. Pour _nous_. On va lui prouver que sa moto de friqué fait pas le poids face à ton moteur et mon incroyable conduite! Pigé? Maintenant t’es gentil tu dégages hop hop hop! 

Le soulevant par les épaules comme une simple poupée de chiffon, il le déposa sur le bas côté de la route avant de lui apposer un baiser bruyant sur la joue. Il remonta ensuite sur sa bécane, fit un signe au petit rat encore trop choqué pour réagir, puis disparut dans un nuage de poussière. Razmo toussa en l’insultant de tous les noms, avant de remonter sur sa propre moto. Il fixa la direction dans laquelle Rapido était parti, puis décida finalement de rebrousser chemin, autant les attendre à l’arrivée. 

Pendant un moment Rapido crut bien qu’il ne rattrapperait jamais Looping, mais en poussant son moteur proche de ses limites, la Harley finit par apparaître devant lui. Le visage du roux se tordit de rage, il reprit néanmoins le contrôle et accéléra autant que son engin le pouvait. Ils étaient à nouveau côte à côte, et l’arrivée se rapprochait à vue d’oeil. En voyant les membres de son gang l’acclamer au loin, et plus important, voyant Razmo sautiller et agiter les bras, une montée d’adrénaline l’envahit. Il poussa le moteur à fond, le faisant vomir une fumée noirâtre et suffocante, et le vacarme qui en sortait était plus qu’inquiétant, mais enfin il put dépasser son rival et atteindre l’arrivée. 

Des hurlements de joies et de déceptions se mélangèrent, les uns se jetaient dans les bras de leurs camarades, les autres jetaient avec rage casquettes et gants au sol. Looping mit un coup de pied dans sa bécane avant de partir plus loin, furieux. Sa soeur le suivit et le prit par la main.

\- T’inquiète frérot, c’est tous que des ratés! C’est toi le vrai boss!  
\- ...Nan, c’est toi le vrai boss ici, p’tit chef!

Il la porta jusqu’à ses épaules, et retourna auprès de son groupe.

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, Rapido se régala des acclamations de son gang qui s’était attroupé autour de sa moto. Moto qui rendit l’âme dans ses mains. Complètement dépité, il chercha son mécanicien des yeux, et le trouva en compagnie d’un autre rat du gang qui le félicitait _lui_ pour avoir booster aussi bien le moteur. On aura tout vu. Il descendit de sa moto avant de la laisser nonchalamment aux mains de quelqu’un. Il était seulement jaloux qu’on ne l’acclame pas lui, rien à voir avec le fait que quelqu’un soit proche de son ami. Ce dernier, l'apercevant enfin, courra jusqu’à lui et se jeta dans ses bras, il y avait eu trop de gens autour de lui pour le faire avant. Les deux rats se serrèrent fort l’un contre l’autre en riant comme deux gamins.

\- Heyy Raaz! T’as vu j’ai gagné! Je suis im-ba-table!  
\- Attends mais tu veux rire? C’est grâce à mon moteur que t’as gagné! Et maintenant il est fichu! Et t’as toujours le nez en sang j’te f’rais remarquer!

Rapido se contenta de sourire, et ils échangèrent un regard plein de tendresse, ça ne dura qu’un instant, mais ils avaient l’impression d’être les seuls sur Terre. Quelque chose était en train de se passer, mais Rapido ne savait pas trop quoi, le petit rat non plus. Un _POP_ les sortit tous les deux de leur rêverie. Quelqu’un avait ouvert une bouteille de jus de banane et la déversait sur tout le gang en riant. 

\- Hey! C’est moi qu’vous êtes censé arroser!!

Riant eux même comme des idiots, les deux rats firent la course jusqu’au reste du groupe pour célébrer leur victoire.


End file.
